Fire cooking grills are used to suspend or support a cooking platform over and above a fire, such as a campfire, a fire in a fire pit, a fire in a fireplace or a fire in permanent park or campsite grill structure. Existing fire cooking grills are complex, difficult to transport and difficult to adjust. In many circumstances, adjustment of the grill, during cooking, results in the food upon the cooking platform accidentally falling into the fire.